


i promise now that i'll stay

by heartriku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, and kh3 hurt my heart :(, bc that game will always be best game, they are just two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartriku/pseuds/heartriku
Summary: As Riku admires the sights that the Mysterious Tower has to offer, he realizes that he should properly come to terms with his feelings before it's too late.(this fic really aint that deep don't worry abt bad feelings bc i write these boys as Happy and in Luv)





	1. drop

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ heartriku my new theme is cutee
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it! <3

The atmosphere surrounding the Mysterious Tower was as perfect as Riku had remembered it.

Perfect might seem like an odd word to describe a bent-out-of-shape pile of bricks that sat on a island in the middle of nowhere, but Riku had plenty of unbiased reason to think of Mysterious Tower as such. While it was indeed one of the few places he had felt safe at since leaving the Destiny Islands, Yen Sid's place was truly special in other ways. It was one of a kind, and Riku felt an overwhelming sense of calm as he leaned his back against the tower's wall and took in the view around him.

There was a captivatingly remarkable type of beauty that could be found in everything he could see. It was the type of beauty that revealed itself in not just in large scale, but in smaller details- like the way that the golden-brown tower leaned over ever so slightly as if it wished to shelter the viridescent trees and grass below; or the way that admiration for vast cosmos up above shone out from the small patches of blue flowers that were scattered on the ground.

Riku shut his eyes for a moment, and began painting a picture of the tower's island inside of his head so that he wouldn't forget when the time came for him to leave once again. As the scene's colorful streaks of purple and green splashed around in his daydreams, he suddenly found himself trying to think of one thing that could possibly rival the enchanting scene before him. One thing that could make him feel more at peace than he did at that very moment-

He let out a short, somewhat pained laugh as he realized what this very specific 'one thing' was.

"It's Sora..." 

_"Hey! What's me?!"_

Riku's eyes darted open as he stumbled forward in shock. He frantically jerked his head to his left and right sides, then finally looked upwards to the source of the taunting voice that made him so nervous. A good amount of feet above Riku's head was a small glass window, from which dangled an upside down, bed-headed Sora.

"Hey Sora. What the hell are you doing up there?"

"Nuthin!" The window boy replied with a mischievous smile as he swayed his body in circles while batting his hands around in an attempt to reach his friend's head. 

"Okay I believe you." Riku chuckled softly at the ridiculous sight above him. He had been spot on with his realization moments ago, Sora was definitely more captivating than any landscape could hope to be. "You're pretty high up from the ground, what do you plan on doing if you fall? You still haven't recovered, idiot, you won't be able to glide your way to safety."

"You'll catch me if I fall, duh."

"Of course I will! Wait-" 

Sora swung away from the window and out into the cool evening air before Riku could think twice about what was happening. As he began to fall, Sora pressed his arms into his side as he concentrated on the ground below him, as if he were imagining he were a cannonball and not an actual human being with his chaotic brown locks of hair flapping around in the wind. He was ridiculous. An absolute buffoon. But still, Riku laughed into a soft sigh and jumped up to meet him halfway.

When Riku reached Sora he quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Within the span of two seconds, he had one arm under Sora's legs and the other supporting the weight of his back. Somehow he was able to stick a pretty cool landing too, with Sora safely pressed close against his own chest.

There was a single moment where time seemed to stop for Riku. The short moment after they had landed, Sora stayed in his arms and looked up at him with an expression that he had never seen before. His bright blue eyes were narrowed like he had been squinting at the sun for a second too long. His mouth was pressed into a thin line and not into a smile nor a frown. There was a faint tint of pink that spread over the freckles that dusted his cheeks.It looked like an expression of anticipation more than anything else, which confused Riku more than it should have.

More specifically, it scared Riku more than it should have.

 

 

 


	2. dive

And just like that, the moment ended as abruptly as it began.

Riku's eyebrows furrowed as worries continued to flood his head. He paced back and forth, pondering about whether or not he should simply own up to his painfully obvious feelings for his best friend. Actually, no. Riku understood that it was his responsibility to tell Sora before they parted ways again. After all, there was only a few more days that he could spend with him. He would have to leave his side again fairly soon, and he had no idea how long his mission into the Dark Realm with King Mickey would take. Riku truly wanted to clear up everything between him and Sora, it was just difficult for him to wrap his head around the fact that he might end up losing his closest companion as a result.

"Hey Riku? I'm okay! You can put me down now-"

Unfortunately for Sora, while Riku did in fact, hear his words, he lacked the mental capacity to fully comprehend them. Since Riku was much too focused with his own inner gay monologue, all he could do was subconsciously follow the orders. He quickly dropped his arms, only properly coming to his senses after hearing the thud of Sora's body fall on the ground.

"I'm sorry Sora! I was uh...I was uhm!" Riku frantically flailed his arms about as he attempted to explain what had just happened, only to be interrupted by a burst of laughter from below.

"Riku!" Sora rolled on the grass like a gleeful child, holding his stomach and pointing up at Riku's flustered face. "Riku, you're so cute! I haven't seen you act like this in ages!"

Riku's hands flew to his face in an attempt to cover the range of extremely out of character facial expressions that he was making. "Oh my GOD... Sora you can't just say things like that, I.." He fell on his knees and started to laugh quietly under his breath, fighting hard to keep himself from crying, before he was pulled into an all-too-familiar embrace. Sora's warm arms tangled around him, holding tightly, and Riku couldn't help but bury his face into the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay?"

How could he possibly respond to that? Tears began to run down Riku's cheeks as he remembered the many memories him and Sora shared. How they smiled together, stood by each other. Sora trusted him through thick and thin. How could he possibly tell him that his own affections were deeper that he thought, how could he risk his trust. It was appalling.

"Tell me what's wrong."

The boy's soft voice managed to break through Riku's thoughts, but there was no immediate response to them this time. Riku stayed frozen inside of his embrace, quietly sobbing for few minutes, before muttering out an answer.

"Sora, I can't lose you. I don't want to leave you again."

"You're not leaving yet silly, let's enjoy our time together while it lasts, okay?"

"I can't."

Sora placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, using them to push away from their hug and to get a good look at the face in front of him. It was blotched red, tear-stained."What do you mean you can't?"

"I love you."

"I love you too"

"No, Sora, you don't understand-"

With his bright blue eyes narrowed once more, Sora leaned close, staring at Riku intently as their lips nearly brushed together. "I do understand, you brooding dumbass. I love you, and I would follow you into the deepest darkness if it meant I could stay with you. And I know you would do the same. I know you love me."

Riku couldn't do anything other than sit and look right back at Sora in shock. "But I've hurt you before, I keep leaving you, why-"

To keep him from continuing, Sora jumped foward and closed that gap between them his lips crashing onto Riku's own with incredible force. With their cheeks flushed and arms heavy from holding each other close, the two of them found a rhythm, a clamoring of their two hearts in sync as their mouths pressed together that was more beautiful than any sensation they had ever felt before. And when they finally pulled away from the kiss they sat and locked eyes, breathless, waiting for the other to say something about what had just happened.

"Do you feel better?" Of course it was Sora who had the courage to talk first. Riku smiled.

"Yes. I promise now that I'll stay, Sora. Thank you."

The brunet tilted his head in confusion. "Love, you can't stay. You have a mission soon remember? And I have my own thing too y'know."

"Hmm you're right. But I can stay for now and enjoy the time that I do have left with you!" Riku pulled Sora in for another quick kiss and laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thatse all folks it's 4am gooodnight


End file.
